L-O-V-E, LOVE!
by amutolovers
Summary: [RE-POST] what will you do if someone is in your house and help you but ask a prize after it ? Amuto story


**Yui : Hi everyone ..**

**Ikuto : Hi, this is your first story huh?**

**Amu : Have a great writing time Yui-san ?**

**Yui : Of course and yes this is my first story, please be nice to me..**

**Amu : Yui-san doesn't ****ow****n Shugo Chara .**

**Summary :****what will you do if someone is in your house and help you but ask a prize after it ! Amuto story**

That's It

Amu POV

"Amu-chan.." I heard someone is calling my name.

"Amu-chan, if you're not getting up now, you'll be late for school!" My mom yelled from downstairs.

I was half wake and glanced at my clock. 'Crap, its 7.00 am now, I'm going to be late!' I screamed inwardly.

I grabbed my bathing stuffs and rushed to the bathroom to had a quick shower then I ran back towards my bedroom and dressed myself in my school uniform before rushed down quickly and grabbed a piece of bread from my breakfast plate that my mom had prepared for me them rushed out.

"I'm going now"! I yelled to make sure that mom heard it before slammed the front door.

I was lucky, I arrived at the school gate just before the bell rang.

"Morning, Amu-chan!" I heard someone calling me, I turned my body and faced the voice and found my best friend Rima.

"Hi Rima, good morning." I greeted her as we walked to our class.

"Look its Amu and Rima. They're so cool~" I heard some juniors whispered.

"Yo, Hinamori, Mashiro!" I heard a bright cheerful voice greeted us and saw Souma Kukai, the captain of our school football team.

" Hi Kukai." Rima and I greeted him in unison before walked to our class and reached the room before sat on our own chair. No longer after that, the teacher walked into our class with a boy that had long purple hair right behind him.

"Please welcome, our new student. Fujisaki Nagihiko." the teacher said.

"He's so cool" all the girls on the class whispered. I glanced at my blond best friend and she gave me a 'not interested' looked then I giggled. Well, she didn't take any interest to men but I could see her eyes sparkling when she looked at the purple haired boy. Spring has finally arrived for her!

"You can take your seat beside Mashiro Rima-san, Mashiro-san would you mind to raise your hands?" The teacher asked. Rima immediately raised her hand and I giggled more. Perhaps he was special to her, I couldn't wait to tease her later.

Rima POV

I raised my hand when the teacher asked me and he came towards my direction. He sat right beside me and looked at me while I gave him a confuse looked. I felt irritated under his beautiful purple eyes gaze. Ups, did I say beautiful just now? Scratch it!

"Hi, Mashiro-san, my name is Fujisaki Nagihiko" he said and kept looking at me. I only nodded at him in response.

"Mashiro is so lucky, she can sit beside Fujisaki" I heard some girls whispered.

I quickly turned my head and glared at them to shut their mouths and it worked every times. They stopped talking immediately and I looked back at the board, focusing my sight only to the board and began to take a note while I fought the urge to look at the handsome boy beside me. Wait? Handsome? Where did it come from? My brain didn't functioning well. Definitely.

-**Lunch Break-**

Normal POV

"Finally!" Amu exclaimed as she walked out from the classroom with Rima right beside her. They headed to the cafeteria and grabbed some foods then looking for an empty table to sit on. They spotted one and walked to the empty table direction and sat on it.

"Amu-chi!" A high pitched voice exclaimed and hugged Amu from behind.

"Rima-chi!" The high pitched voice exclaimed again but didn't dare to hug the blond petite girl when she received a sharp glare from the blond and giggled. She was a care free young girl who didn't afraid the sharp glare the petite blond usually threw to her since the first time they met.

"Yo!" Kukai greeted them. He was a year older than Amu and Rima while Yaya was a year younger than the two best friends.

They finally sat down and began to talk about their class when a purple haired boy came to their direction and stopped at the end of the table where Rima sat.

"Hi, can I sit here?" Nagihiko asked.

"Yep, and mind to introduce yourself?" Kukai asked the newcomer.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko, from 2-A." Nagihiko answered the brunette.

"Wow, you're Amu-chi and Rima-chi classmate!" Yaya said.

"Call me Kukai, and she is Yaya" Kukai said while pointing himself and Yaya. "Call me Nagihiko or Nagi" he replied casually and flashed them his infamous killer smile.

"Call me Amu." Amu said.

They talked until the rest of the lunch break end.

**-Time skip, home-**

Amu POV

Finally, it was time to go home. After I bid my friends goodbye, I headed to my house. I walked across the street and spotted a park that I usually go when I'm still a child. I stepped into the park, sat at the nearest bench I spotted and looked at some children who were playing around. They were so cute. I loved children so much, I even thought about having a baby on day with a certain midnight blue haired man whom I submitted my heart to. My blue chara Miki, suddenly popped up and asked me, "Amu-chan, are you okay?"

"Yep, I'm okay" I answered her as I immediately stood up and headed back to my house.

Later, I arrived at my house but it looked so empty. Where were Mom and Ami? I walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the table. I took it and read the content,

_**" Amu-chan, mama, papa and Ami are leaving for a week to have a singing audition for Ami. She has been chosen and we have to go. I left some money on the cabinet. Take care.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Papa, Mama and Ami "**_

I sighed after I read the note and went to my bedroom. I was about to lifted up my school uniform, when I heard a husky voice and I stopped immediately to saw who it was.

"Mhmm..." , I quickly turned my head and saw the midnight blue haired man – Ikuto – was sitting on my bed and looked to me.

"Ikuto !" I exclaimed and blushed. He nearly saw me naked for god sake!

Ikuto POV

"Ikuto!" she exclaimed, I could hear the surprise inside her voice.

"Yo." I replied her, flashing her my infamous smirk.

"What are you doing here? And GET OUT from MY BED !" she yelled to me.

"Oh, it's hurt kitten" I replied her and faked out a hurt emotion.

"W-w-w-what?" she said and blushed redder. Well, I liked to tease her a lot.

"Owh, my little kitten is blushing" I said and my smirk became widen.

"N-n-NO !" she shouted and turned her head away to hid her red face.

"Are you not happy when I'm visiting you?" I asked her, couldn't facade the sad tone inside my voice.

"I-I-I-I'm ... happy" she replied, feeling guilty maybe and blushed even more as I smiled at her.

"Well, me too. Because your parent aren't home for a week, can I stay Amu ~?" I asked her with a playful smirk.

"Up to you!" she said and walked towards the bathroom.

"Don't leave me alone here ~" I said with a seductive tone, made her completely embarrassed.

"P-p-pervert !" she shuttered and walked faster before slamming the bathroom's door.

I heard the bathroom's door being slammed and sighed then lied down on her comfy bed. I thought of something, something great for my little kitten!

Amu POV

I walked towards my bedroom after I finished taking a quick bath. I saw Ikuto was reading one of my comics. I ignored his presence at my room and started to do my homework while my charas were playing with Yoru, Ikuto's chara. I looked down at my homework and started to read it but my mind seems didn't find any solution for the question.

"It's really hard!" I screamed out loud. I didn't realize that Ikuto leaned against me until he put his hand around my petite waist and said "Let me help you".

I quickly turned my head and nodded. He looked so happy. He was really smart, he taught me until I could fix all of the questions. After we finished with my homework, Ikuto suddenly stood up and said "I'm so hungry."

"I'll cook for you" I told him and started to walk to the kitchen. I chara changed with Suu and began to cook spaghetti. "It's delicious" Ikuto said once he tastes the meal and made me blushed.

"So, is this only the prize I get after I teach you?" he asked with an evil smirk plastered on his handsome face.

"What do you want then?" I asked him. He stood up from his chair and walked quickly to me, leaned down until our lips were only an inch apart and kissed me.. HE KISSED ME ! In fact I liked it, but I wouldn't admit it out loud.

Ikuto POV

I kissed her, finally! How long have I wanted to do this? Since she has a little crush for the stupid kiddy king three years ago? I didn't know how long, but it was long enough for me! Finally, she submitted herself to me. God, thank you!

And it surprised me even more, in fact that she kissed me back, I carried her up bridal style and walked upstairs to her room without broken our passionate kiss. I placed her on her bed and started to give her another passionate kiss as she did the same, it was really surprise me. I broke our kiss when we needed some air. I was not going to waste my chance. When I gave her chance to take a breath, I gave her some butterfly kisses on her neck and she started to moan. She moaned louder and louder.

I began to lift her shirts and she stopped me. I looked at her and she said "No, Ikuto. I'm not ready". I looked directly to her rich golden orbs and nodded. "I'll wait" I told her and she smiled at me. I would wait for her no matter how long it took, as long as she happy, I would do anything to make her happy.

I pushed her and gave her another soft kissed. I broke our kiss again before confessed my feeling to her. "I love you." I said.

Amu POV

" I love you." Ikuto confessed to me.

"I-I-I- I love you to.." I said, whispering it but with his super hearing, he heard it.

"Sorry, can't hear you." he teased me, again.

" I say I love you, you stupid pervert cat-cosplay" I yelled it out loud, didn't care the dirty look that our charas threw to me.

He giggled at my reaction and leaned down, gave me a small peck on my lips.

"So, Amu ... would you be my girlfriend?" he asked, completely surprised me. I didn't know that he would ask me out this instant but I didn't mind.

"Of course !" I answered him and we kissed again.

What a day, my prince volunteered himself to help me yet he asked for a prize and he got it. Well, thanks for him that I had such a great day. Thank you, my handsome and adorable prince.

**-Fin-**

**Yui : That's all.. I'm done, what do you think?**

**Ikuto : what? You're done? I need more!**

**Amu : what a nice story Yui-san.**

**Yui : thanks ! Please R&R and I'll start to write my other story and give you more great story ^^ Love you all ~ Please check out my profile to find more great stories!**


End file.
